


The Warmth Of The Bed And The Cold Of The Heart

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights are lonely and Derek needs to stop wanting what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth Of The Bed And The Cold Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #4: Warmth  
> Many thanks to MyLoveLoup for the support and the beta-ing !

All he needs is the heat of a body. Any body would do. Any body that is not the one he thinks about during 80% of the time when he is awake. The body he shouldn’t think about. The not so fragile body he can’t help undressing in his head. Derek takes the red scarf from under his pillow. The smell of Stiles has almost entirely evaporated over the past days but Derek’s super wolvely powers give him a little more time before it disappears completely.

On the other side of the bed, the lady he met at the bar earlier this evening changes position and puts her hand on Derek’ hip. Her warmth soothes him for a while, the reassuring idea of someone desiring him.

But it’s not her hand he craves for on his skin. It’s not her body he wants resting against his back. Part of him would like her to leave. Part of him needs to not be alone tonight.

As long as she’s here, he can keep his mind away from the hot annoying kid who he never thought would turn him on that much.

Maybe he should throw away the scarf. Maybe it would make the daydreams go away. Maybe it could be that simple. For once. 


End file.
